Described below is an apparatus for the time synchronization of network subscribers of a network based on satellites.
An apparatus of this type is intended for applications in which satellite systems such as for instance the US's GPS system, Russia's GLONASS, China's COMPASS, Europe's GALILEO or similar systems are used to synchronize the application in relation to clock time or reference time using the time data available from these systems, it being possible for this synchronization of the system normally to take place via an Ethernet infrastructure.
Until now, such systems for time synchronization based on satellites are achieved in at least two phases: a first phase consists of a satellite antenna and, if necessary, an integrated high frequency amplifier for the satellite signal. This phase is typically mounted externally. This signal is then fed inwards into the application via separate wiring (typically coaxial). A second phase is mounted internally (typically, in a switch cabinet). The satellite signal (in certain circumstances, amplified) is fed to it via the wiring. This phase contains the electronic system for capturing the required time from this signal, and either contains a network connection directly or makes available the time of another phase with a network connection. Synchronization of the application was achieved via the network connection using network protocols.